Isn't Life Funny or Holy Irony Batman
by BookLover223
Summary: Then he fought me, the little bird brain normally doesn't like to fight me.  Oh but I could see it clearly in his covered eyes  oh the irony HAHAHA  he was worried about his friends. I hadn't been lying I've always wanted to carve that bird. Joker POV


**AN) I DON"T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE, but I wouldn't say no to Robin if he were offered! **

**The idea for this came from watching Relevation while trying to do my 300 point English assignment and suddenly this happened.**

Isn't Life Funny

Or

Holy Irony Batman

* * *

><p>I find it funny oh so funny. What you may ask. No you may not HAHAHA see it's funny oh so funny. Well if you must know now that you're not asking life is funny. It's not funny, like funny like a clown funny (oh but it should be), no its HAHA funny. Funny 'cause it makes me laugh. Then again what doesn't? HEHEHAHA. I find life fascinating. The contradictions thrown in here and there. Oh and that sweet sweet irony. Don't get me wrong the contradictions are funny too. Just take our little bird for example. So small and yet so powerful. The serious (Why So Serious?) man stuck in a boy's body and the immature child stuck in teen's body. Then there's the costume. DON"T EVEN gets me started on the costume. How the oh so bright colors are used to blend into the night. Or how the front of it is a startling shade of red. It's as red as, as red as his blood, and I should know with the amount of times I've hit him with my knife. NOW ISN'T THAT FUNNY! It's my deepest dream to make the rest of his costume match the front. Then he'll be a royally red robin. HAHAHA<p>

But the irony, it's the irony that cuts me into pieces every time. Want a fun ironic fact? WELL DO YOU? If you don't then I'll . . . well I'll still tell you anyway so shut up stop crying, start smiling, and LISTEN TO ME! God and I thought Harley was bad I hate the nick name puddin' it's just . . . Completely of topic, now where we? Right my favorite topic the boy blunder. Most people would find it ironic that I actually was worried about him when he stopped showing up in Gotham. But hey bird boy and I go back a ways and I have dibs on killing him. Batsy, always a party pooper, wouldn't tell me where he was. My favorite contradiction was missing and eventually I stopped looking. Ironically (see we got around to it) enough as soon as I stopped looking Lexi called in a little favor. Now I'm not usually a team player so to speak but with Harls in the slammer and bird boy gone I figured I could use a good laugh. Imagine my surprise when he showed up with the brats trying to take us down. I could almost hear his annoying little voice in my head saying, "Holy irony Batman," as if he were still nine and we were still the best of friends.

Then, bird boy started in on his wonderful little contradictions again. He was oh so serious (Why So Serious?) and yet made his darling little jokes. You should have seen Red's face when wonder boy blew up her plant. Then that line, that short little "timber" oh even thinking back to it now makes me laugh. HAHAHA. Then he fought me, the little bird brain normally doesn't like to fight me. Oh but I could see it clearly in his covered eyes (oh the irony HAHAHA) he was worried about his friends. Aww little birdie is soo adorable when he's trying to be brave. And I didn't lie I have _always_ wanted to carve that bird. I was getting oh so close and then Batsy had to fly in (fly in, oh I crack myself up HAHAHA) to save the day. Why can't he ever let me have any fun? Oh and don't get me started on aquakid turned into doctor something or other who just had to save us all. I was moments away from victory and it was stolen from me. How inconceivable, how unacceptable, how … how retrobutional (it still might not be a word, sue me).

After that I was being taken back to the asylum my little home away from home, but I didn't want to stay so I left with a small bang. Hey it wasn't like I asked for the guards to just leave the C4 just lying around. (Actually I did ask the one guard but that's beside the point.) I didn't take Harley with me this time, she and Red need some nice bonding time. See I was being nice. HAHAHA Now I'm out and about but the little birdie isn't. He never is any more and it's just no fun at all. Wait look in that alley over there. There is a boy covered in shadow, wearing like a protective blanket. Hi outfit is a bright red and yellow color. And his eyes though covered give away his every emotion. He is walking into a telephone booth, it glows blindingly for a second and he is gone. Hidden away to the last place that I will ever look. Isn't it funny? As I said before life just makes me want to laugh. HAHA It's all one big joke HOHOHEHEHAHA.

I just have one more question for you.

_WHY SO SERIOUS?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em>l**


End file.
